


There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again..

by PinkLipstick-and-GreenArrows (elirh291)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirh291/pseuds/PinkLipstick-and-GreenArrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So.. This is a one shot of tense night between Felicity Smoak and the Original not so original character.. Oliver is there and it's from Oliver's point of view, kind of.. Don't wanna say more the story just unfolds and explains itself.. Hope you guys enjoy.. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again..

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kajunblueyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajunblueyes/gifts).



> So this was born actually of one of my own rambles.. And I thought why don't make something good out of it.. Hope you guys like it :)

An heavy silence filled the room..

The question still hanged on the thick air they breathed...

It was always chaotic when the two of them were together, he was used to it.. it was normal he thought, well at least after all the history between them...

It always started the same way.. good intentions and forced interactions... Interactions that escalated to the sarcastic comments that slowly but surely became yelling between them and finalized on HIM walking out the door and his sweet Felicity crying in his arms..

He was vaguely familiar to this spectacle between the two of them, since HE appeared from who knows were and who knows why six months ago..

He didn't like it.. But it was not his place to say a thing.. mostly because she had insisted on making things work with HIM.. again and again and again...

So when the yelling started he sighted and thought he knew how their night was gonna end.. He thought of how he hated things were this way and of how tired he was of seeing his sweet Felicity this sad and hurt... Because maybe she was defensive towards HIM which caused the normal altercations between the two of them, but who could blame her, this man had abandoned her and showed up one day 20 years later just because.. And even after that, she tried, she tried to make things work.. But apparently HE didn't saw it... But Oliver could.. he saw what the other man couldn't see.. He saw deep inside felicity's eyes.. He saw what she wished, because he knew that even when she didn't say it.. She wanted HIM to walked her down the isle next month.

He knows, but doesn't say a thing cause she has insisted that she is a strong woman and she can do this by herself.. And he doesn't know how much more he can take of being a mute spectator of this.. Of being the one who takes care of her when she ends up crying, not when he can't say a word to that man, so makes a decision, he can't be quite anymore... It doesn't matter if she gets mad, he's not gonna let this man hurt her anymore.. He's ready... His waiting, expecting the worse.. He is hoping this night to be like every other sunday night when her DAD comes to dinner..

But his wrong..

In between the yelling he hears the question..

It shocks him..

It definitely shocks her..

That question hadn't been something they expected...

\- Why are you this way with me Lizzy...

HE asked  

silence.. So thick it was only broken by a tear, HER tear

Oliver couldn't take it anymore.. He needed to do something...

\- I'm sorry , she said almost a whisper

He looked at her.. Her father looked at her..

\- I'm sorry, but easier... She continued , You think it doesn't hurt?

She said trying to find her voice

\- You think I don't feel guilty for being this way? THIS IS NOT ME

She closed her eyes..

\- I don't know how to be nice to you.. I can't..

She rambled

\- I am too afraid of being nice and receive the same answer from you.. The same ignoring silence... The No.. The maybe someday you always give me but never comes. Because this way you think I don't care.. At most you see my anger.. An anger that it's just the scream of years of a disappointed girl.. and I won't let you.. I refuse to let you see how much you hurt me.. How my heart breaks again... How I'm not enough...

She was trying not to break and Oliver saw it, so he put his hand over hers to let her know she was there.. That he believed in her.. She closed her eyes and when she opened them.. You could see she had found the strength to finish what needed to be said..

\- So that's why... Because when it comes to you.. That's the only way I am able to protect myself ...the only way I get to convince ME for at least 5 seconds, that I don't care dad..

Silence took over again.. But it wasn't tense it was just silence..

HE stood up and left... Felicity felt her heart break.. She knew she was harsh but she couldn't walk anymore with that burden over her shoulder and that ache in her heart.. Silent tears leaved her eyes..

\- come here

Oliver said as he made her sit on his lap, he hugged her and let her cry.

\- I'm proud of you Felicity... You are the strongest person I ever met.. He said and she smiled..

\---------------------

The next morning when she walked in to her office as head of the applied science division, a beautiful bouquet of peonies stood in her desk..

She knew they were from her dad.. Peonies were their flowers, the ones HE gave her every year on her birthday until he left.

She opened the card and read... "I'm really sorry Lizzy .. I know I made mistakes but I wanna be there for you.. I wanna be the one taking you to the altar, Dad."

she shred a tear but this time it was a happy one.. everything was gonna be ok..


End file.
